


The Adventures of Mary Suesland

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Gen, all the cliches and tropes, that's not how sex works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: A modern day girl finds herself magically transported from her awful life on Earth into the wonderful world of Thedas, where everything goes her way, every male character is in love with her, and canon is ignored in favour of making her amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm just writing the worst fic I can here, hopefully someone will find it amusing.
> 
> (Disclaimer: Make all the mary sues and self inserts you want, do not take this as me saying it’s bad. I'm just having fun writing this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abuse from parents (of the “evil for no reason” kind) and cheating, homophobia (gay men are hot, lesbians are gross), and unrealistic sex.

“You’re ten minutes late home, Emelerana!” my mum said accusingly.

“I’m sorry,” I told her. “Something really upsetting happened.” I didn’t want to tell my parents, because I knew they’d just make fun of me for it, but I’d discovered that my boyfriend, Chad was cheating on me with my best friend, Kylee. The two people I thought cared about me most in the world had betrayed me! Kylee had always teased me meanly, but we’d been friends since nursery, I never thought she’d do something like this! And I’d thought what I had with Chad was special. He’d seemed such a sweet guy and had told me he loved me. I’d even given him my virginity! It felt like such a waste now!

“That’s no excuse!” my dad said. “You’re grounded for a week!”

I tried to object that most 18 year olds don’t have such strict curfews, but they just glared at me and locked me in my bedroom in the basement. I felt my eyes well with all the tears I’d kept in after seeing Kylee and Chad together, I hadn’t wanted to look weak in front of them, but now I began to sob.

I gazed into my mirror sadly. My violet orbs were filled with tears and they were running down my porcelain skin. I was so plain-looking and ugly compared to Kylee! My cascade of raven locks just couldn’t compare with the golden curls of her hair, nor her big blue eyes. And while I was curvy, my body was petite. She was almost a foot taller than me and had slightly larger boobs. I sighed, knowing I could never be as beautiful as she was.

I raised a hand to wipe the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to be strong, and get through this! I just needed to take my mind off the pain of the betrayal. My parents had cut off my access to the internet the other week, as punishment for doing badly in english literature. I’d told them it was just because my teacher hated me - for some reason she’d always picked on me, ever since I started the class, maybe because I seemed to understand the reading better than she did - and gathered proof that she was marking me badly for no reason, but they’d just laughed cruelly at me. Not that I could have used my computer to contact anyone, without Kylee or Chad I didn’t have any friends.

I decided that instead, I would play Dragon Age Origins. I’d always loved the Dragon Age games, even though I got bullied a lot for being a nerd for liking them. But when I was playing them, it was like I was transported out of my nightmarish life and into the magical world of Thedas, and surrounded by real friends. I decided I’d start a new game, as a human noble. That was always my favourite Origin story.

I was torn between playing a male or female character. I usually played female, and female human nobles were the best because they could marry Alistair and become Queen, which was the most amazing and romantic ending. But on the other hand, maybe I should play a male character for a change. Then I could romance Zevran, because he liked other men, and that would be really hot. I’d never romanced him before, I tried sometimes but then I’d meet Alistair and just fall in love all over again. But before I could make my mind up, but computer suddenly broke down! I gave a cry of despair, today was truly the worst day of my life.

I threw myself down on my bed and fell asleep, sobbing.

When I woke up, something felt different. My bed was really hard and uncomfortable, but not this much, it felt as though I was lying on the floor. And it felt like I was in a much bigger space than my tiny cramped basement bedroom. I opened my eyes and gasped, I really was somewhere else!

I sat up and looked around and realised I was in Castle Cousland! Bryce, Eleanor and Duncan were standing in the Great Hall looking at me. I gasped.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Bryce asked.

“I’m Emelerana,” I said. “I come from another world. But I know all about you! You’re Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and Warden Commander Duncan! And…” I looked around. “Wait a minute!” I gasped. “If Duncan’s here, this must be the night that Howe betrays you!” And maybe that was how I’d ended up here! The betrayal I felt at Chad and Kaylee was so uniquely strong, it had connected me across worlds to the Couslands, who were also about to be devastatingly betrayed!

“Howe wouldn’t betray us!” exclaimed Bryce. “I’ve known him too long. He’s my best friend!”  
  
I shook my head. “No, his men will attack the castle tonight and kill everyone. Only your child survives.”

Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other. “We can’t possibly believe her,” they said. “But she seems so nice. We must look after her.” They called Ser Gilmore to take me to a guest room. I gasped. He was even more handsome than he was in the game.

“I’m Ser Gilmore,” he said.

“I’m Emelerana,” I said.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Emelerana. If you don’t mind me saying, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

I blushed and kissed him. Then, he took me to my room where we got undressed and fell upon each other in a passion. I gasped when he pulled out his throbbing manhood and moaned as he slid it into my channel of love. Then, I felt it bump against something. I gasped again, in surprise, rather than lust this time. My hymen had grown back while traveling between Earth and Thedas! I would be able to give Gilmore my virginity! He thrust in and out of me passionately and I moaned in pleasure, my breasts heaving. This was my first time having sex and I would always remember this moment, not least because Gilmore was incredibly talented. We cried out each other’s names as his manliness exploded into fireworks inside me, making my heart flutter in my own passion. Afterwards we lay in each other’s arms happily.

Suddenly, I remembered that Ser Gilmore died in Howe’s attack and burst into tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked me.

“I don’t want you to die!” I said. “I don’t want anyone here to die! Howe’s going to kill everyone but no one will believe me!”

“I believe you,” Gilmore said. “I’ll help you tell everyone.”

I kissed him again happily. Then, we went to tell all the castle’s guards that there would be an attack tonight, and to make sure they were ready for it. While Gilmore was talking to some guards, I looked around and realised Lady Landra and her son and lady in waiting were standing nearby. I remembered that you could have sex with her son. (And with her lady in waiting, but I didn’t do that because I’m not a lesbian.)

“Hello,” I said to Dairren. He said hello back.

“Would you like to join me in my room tonight?” I asked.

“Of course!” he said.

We smiled at each other. Then, Elissa arrived. She was so beautiful, I was sure Dairren would choose to sleep with her instead. I turned away sadly.

But then, Dairren yelled, “No!” and glared at her. He put his arm around me. “I can’t believe she tried to get me to sleep with her!” he said to me. “What a bitch!” 

Elissa glared at me and instead asked Iona to join her in her room. I grinned smugly back at her. She reminded me of Kylee, and I was really pleased she had to have sex with Iona instead of Dairren. 

I was on my way back to my room to wait for Dairren when someone else turned the corner towards me. Oh no! I thought. It was Howe.  He pointed a dagger at me.

“How dare you tell everyone of my secret plans!” he yelled. “Nevermind, no one will believe you, and I will kill everyone here!” He laughed cruelly.

“No!” I yelled back, tears streaming down my face. “I can’t let you do that!” I ran away, hearing him cursing after me.

I ran into my room and collapsed on the bed crying. I couldn’t let him kill all these people! I had to do something! Then, I heard a knock on my door and Dairren came in to have sex with me. I was so happy to see him, and excited about losing my virginity to him, before I remembered that in the game, Howe’s soldiers killed him if you had sex with them.

I put my hand on his face. “I’m sorry,” I told him softly. “We can’t do this. You’ll die.”

He gazed at me sadly. “But I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” I told him. “But that’s why we can never be together.”

I kissed him sadly, knowing it would be the last time I could, before running out into the hall to go and stop Howe.

It was night now, and I could hear screams and fighting everywhere. Howe’s attack must have already started! I ran along corridors, throwing open doors, trying to find the Couslands so I could help them. Then, I found Elissa’s room. I cried out in horror as I looked inside, Elissa and Iona were dead! Howe had already killed them. I clenched my fists. Elissa had been horrible to me, but I had to be compassionate to look past that. I would avenge her death!

I ran on, returning to the Great Hall. Ser Gilmore was in there, lying on the ground, with blood running down his chest.

“No!” I yelled, falling on my knees next to him, remembering our stolen evening of pleasure earlier. “Please don’t die!”

He looked at me. “Emelerana…” he said. “I didn’t think I could go on, but you’ve given me the strength to keep fighting!” He stood up and stabbed another of Howe’s guards. I cheered him on.

“I have to find Bryce and Eleanor,” I told him.

“That will be dangerous,” he told me, “But you’re strong and brave enough that I’m sure you can do it!”

I found Bryce and Eleanor huddled together next to the escape route in the kitchen, but they weren’t alone… Howe was with them too!

He was pointing a sword at them and laughing evilly. “Now I will kill you both! And Castle Cousland will be mine!”

“No!” I yelled, running towards them, feeling so angry and sad.

He turned to sneer at me, but as he did so, something happened. Fire shot out of my outstretched hands, shooting towards him. Now that I was in Thedas, I must be a mage! Howe screamed as it wrapped around him and fell down, dead.

“Thank you Emelerana!” said Bryce, running towards me and hugging me. “You saved our lives!”  
  
“We’re so sorry we didn’t believe you earlier,” said Eleanor, also hugging me. “We were so stupid and wrong!”

I hugged them back. “I forgive you,” I told them kindly. “But something terrible has happened… Howe killed Elissa.”

“Oh no!” Eleanor said, crying.

Bryce looked at me sadly. “It’s our fault Elissa died,” he said. “If we had believed you in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened. But… we’ve lost our daughter and you are alone in this world. Perhaps we could adopt you?”

Eleanor gasped. “That would be wonderful!”

“Yes please!” I told them. “My real parents on earth were really horrible to me, I’d much rather you were my parents instead!”

They beamed at me. “Good!” said Bryce. “Then we should go and celebrate you saving our lives, and our castle!”

We went to celebrate in the Great Hall with everyone else, hardly anyone had died in the attack because Ser Gilmore and I had warned everyone in time! I was kissing Gilmore happily when Duncan approached me.

“I saw you kill Howe,” he told me. “I’ve never seen such powerful magic. And I was very impressed with how brave and resourceful you were, saving everyone. I came here looking for a new Grey Warden recruit. And I would like to recruit you.”

I gasped in surprise. “Oh yes,” Gilmore told me. “You’d make an amazing Grey Warden, you should definitely do it! Although it would hurt so much to lose you.”  
  
“It would hurt me too,” I told him. “But Duncan is right. Being a Grey Warden is my destiny.”

I sadly hugged my new parents goodbye, but I promised to come back soon. I remember that in the game, Grey Wardens don’t usually go back to their family after getting recruited, but Duncan promised that I could, since he couldn’t bare to take me away from the Couslands forever. Before I left, they gave me Elissa’s mabari as a gift. He was the most beautiful dog I’d ever seen and when he jumped up and licked me, I knew he’d imprinted on me as his new owner!

“He never actually imprinted on Elissa,” Bryce confided to me. “I think he was just waiting for you to come along.”

I smiled and hugged him and Eleanor again, and kissed Ser Gilmore goodbye. Then, I set off with Duncan to be a Grey Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Inquisition spoilers in this chapter. Also warning terrible views on mage issues.

When Duncan and I arrived in Ostagar, we were greeted by King Cailan. He looked so handsome in his shiny royal armour and with his beautiful blonde hair! I blushed when he introduced himself to me, and told me he’d heard that I was brilliant. “And I’ve got to say, you certainly are,” he told me smiling.

“Thank you,” I told him. “I think you’re amazing too.” I’d always liked Cailan and was really sad when he died in Origins. But hopefully, I could stop that happening! “You have to take care though!” I told him. “Loghain is planning to betray you.”

Cailan looked confused. “But why would he do that? He was my father’s best friend!”

“He’s evil and power mad,” I told him. “You can’t trust him!”  
  
Duncan put his hand on my shoulder. “He won’t believe you,” he told me. “Loghain has manipulate him into trusting him too much.”

I burst into tears. “Why does no one ever believe me?” I cried. “It’s like I’m cursed!”

“It’s all right,” Duncan told me. “I’ll look after him in the fight.”

“Thank you,” I told him. “But make sure you don’t get hurt either. I couldn’t bare to lose either of you!”

I hugged him goodbye  before setting off to look around the Ostagar camp. Duncan had told me to look for Alistair and I was really looking forward to meeting him, he’d always been one of my favourite Dragon Age characters, and I’d romanced him every time.

I looked around the camp before going to find him. First, I went to the Tower of Ishal, but a guard told me Loghain had ordered that no one go in there. Of course he did, the asshole. He was such a controlling monster! Then I crossed a long bridge, trying not to look down at the battlefield below because I didn’t want to remember how horribly the battle would go. The bridge lead me into the main camp. I decided to go over to the mages’ tents first, after all I was a mage now.

There were two templars standing guard outside a small area behind the tents. “Stop,” one of them told me. “The mages past here are in the Fade, you mustn’t disturb them.”

I smiled at him. “It’s all right, I’m a mage too.”

“Very well then,” he said, and let me past.

I went past him and approached the mages who were in the Fade. Somehow, I knew just what to do. I reached out and felt magic tingle around me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again,  I was standing in the Fade. Everything was slightly fuzzy and I could see the Black City floating in the distance. I shuddered, remembering that that was where Darkspawn came from. In front of me were the mages.

“Hello,” one of them said. “We came here to fight a demon, but we’re not strong enough. Can you help us?”

“Of course,” I said. I gasped as the demon approached, it was a pride demon, the worst of all of them, and looked really big and scary. The other mages screamed and ran to hide behind me. But I reached out and sent out a bolt of lightning to kill it. I could feel the magic of the Fade tingling around me, reacting to my power. The demon glared at me hatefully as it fell down dead. I took a deep shuddering breath, that had been terrifying!

The other mages congratulated me and we left the Fade happily. They started telling everyone about how I’d saved them! They decided to reward me by letting me take whatever I wanted from their mage chest. I was really glad, I remembered that in the game you had to talk to a horrible deserter to get a key he’d swallowed to open it, this way was a lot less gross. They also introduced me to Wynne. She was very impressed with my power and said she was sure I would make an excellent Grey Warden.

I still had other things to do before my Joining though, so I went to find the other Grey Warden recruits, Daveth and Jory. Daveth was really nice and handsome. We flirted a bit and it made me really sad that he was going to die in the Joining, I almost told him he should run away, but I suppose he wouldn’t have believed me anyway. No one ever does.

Then, I met Ser Jory. He was a lot older than Daveth and quite ugly but he started hitting on me straight away! It was gross!

“I thought you had a wife!” I exclaimed. In the game he’d been really devoted to her and was going on about her constantly.

“Well yes,” he said nervously. “But she’s not as lovely as you are!”

I slapped him and ran away.

I ended up on the other side of the camp, in the Royal Conclave. I hid between a tree because I saw Loghain leaving his tent, looking really cruel and mean, on his way to argue with poor Cailan, and I just couldn’t face him knowing what he’d do later. Then, I had an idea! If I could find evidence in his tent that he was planning to betray everyone, I could show Cailan and he’d have to believe me.

I ran over to his tent but there was a guard outside.

“Hi,” I said giving him my nicest smile. “Could I go inside Loghain’s tent please?”  
  
“Oh, well, uh, yes, I’m sure that would be all right,” he said, letting me inside.

I grinned in delight. Then, I started looking around. There were a lot of papers and battle plans but I couldn’t find anything about betraying the king. It was like he wasn’t even planning to at all! I wailed in frustration. How could I make anyone believe me now? Suddenly, I gasped in fear. Loghain was back!

“What are you doing in my tent?” he asked cruelly.

“I know you’re planning to kill the king! I told him. “And I’m going to prove it!” 

“What are you talking about?” He said. “I wasn’t planning to kill Cailan at all.”  
  
I frowned in confusion. Could I be wrong? Were the games wrong? But I’d been right about Howe. I exited the tent and turned to face him. “If you hurt him, I’ll make you pay,” I said threateningly.

He stared at me and it seemed like he was getting more evil as he did. “Get away from my tent,” he said nastily.

I didn’t want to do what he told me, but I still hadn’t found Alistair and I was looking forward to meeting him. So I glared at Loghain again and left.

I found Alistair a short way away from the main camp. My mouth dropped open when I saw him. He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen and I felt myself falling immediately in love. But there was a problem. When I arrived, he was having an argument with a mage. I’d been so excited about my new magic powers, I hadn’t stopped to consider the downsides! As soon as Alistair met the Warden, he always asked if she was a mage, and was disappointed if she was. This would be a terrible start to our relationship and I wasn’t sure if I could convince him that I wasn’t like the other mages who looked down on him.

The horrible mage stormed away from him, leaving Alistair to shake his head in disgust. “You know,” he muttered, “One good thing about the Blight is-” His mouth dropped suddenly open as he turned to look at me and he started blushing. “Uh, hello,” he said. “I’m Alistair. You’re, uh, really pretty.”

I giggled. “I’m Emelerana. You’re very good looking yourself!” I told him. We were getting along really well, I’d had no reason to be worried at all!

“Thank you,” said Alistair, adorkably blushing even more. “So, I hope you’re not another mage!”

My stomach dropped, he’d had to ask, hadn’t he? For a moment, I considered just lying to him, and telling him I was an ordinary person. But I loved Alistair too much, I couldn’t bare lying to him like that. “I am a mage, yes,” I confessed. “But don’t worry! I’m not part of the Circle of Magi like that guy was!”

Alistair glared at me and I realised I’d said the wrong thing. “That’s even worse!” he snapped. “If you’re not with the Circle, you’re an apostate! I’m a templar, I can’t talk to someone like you!” He turned and stormed away, leaving me standing there miserably. What was the point in having magic powers if it meant Alistair would never love me? Why did my life always have to be so unfair? Every time something good happened to me, it would be taken away. First Chad, then my life with the Couslands, and now Alistair! I wondered if I’d ever really be happy.

I wiped tears from my eyes and pulled myself together. No matter how much pain I was in, I had to be stronger than this. I still had to stop Loghain and save Cailan and Duncan! I set off back to the campfire where the other Wardens were waiting for me.

Duncan told the four of us we needed to go to the Wilds, to collect Darkspawn blood and some old treaties, and asked for a word with me before I left with the others.

“I told Alistair you weren’t an apostate,” he told me. “I spoke to the revered mother and some templars earlier and we agreed that you’re strong and powerful enough to control your powers without having to go to a Circle. But Alistair’s still upset that you’re a mage, I’m afraid. He says he can’t trust you.”

I sighed. I was proud of Alistair for being such a good templar, but it still hurt that he would never love me now. I thanked Duncan, and went after the others, into the Wilds.

Jory was whining cowardishly, I rolled my eyes at him and went to talk to Daveth again. At least he didn’t mind that I was a mage. We got attacked by a group of darkspawn and I killed them all with a fireball, and Daveth told me how clever and talented I was.

“Hey!” Alistair yelled at us. “Stop flirting and focus on the Darkspawn!” I guess he really did hate me.

We gathered up some of their blood for our Joining and Jory asked Alistair what we needed the blood for, but Alistair refused to tell him. I almost told him just to spite Alistair, but I realised that if I did, he’d just run away right now, and then Alistair would get mad at me again. I sighed and walked further into the Wilds, ignoring Alistair shouting at me to come back.

I turned a corner and found a group of wolves. They growled at me but kept their distance. In the game, I’d had to kill them, but maybe here things could be different. I’d always felt bad about killing wolves in Dragon Age since I romanced Solas. And who knew, one of them could even be him in disguise!

“Solas?” I asked quizzically, reaching out towards a wolf.

It turned it’s head to the side in confusion. I guess it wasn’t Solas. Maybe Morrigan then, I thought, remembering that she was a shapeshifter. Wait a minute… Morrigan was able to shapeshift into animals after observing them. Maybe I could do the same!

I stared at the wolf in front of me, concentrating hard on what it must feel like. I felt magic at my fingertips and gasped, as I began to realise how to change.

“Agh!” Suddenly, I was lying on the ground, a heavy weight on top of me. Alistair had tackled me to the ground.

“Are you all right?” he said as the wolves ran away. “You need to be more careful, they could have killed you!”

“I’m fine!” I snapped. Truthfully, I was very touched that he’d tried to save me like that, but I was still upset at him, and I hadn’t needed it. “Just leave me alone, I got my Darkspawn blood, it’s not like you even need me for anything else!”

Alistair glared at me. “Well, we still have to get those treaties from Duncan.” 

I sighed. “The treaties aren’t even here!” I snapped at him. “They were taken ages ago!”

“What??” he yelled. “How do you know that?? Did you steal them?”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course not! I only just arrived in Thedas, you idiot!”

“Well, I don’t see anyone else who would have taken them!” he said.

“Twas I who took them, actually,” said a voice from behind us. We both jumped in surprise, turning round. It was Morrigan.

 Everyone except me glared at her suspiciously and asked who she was. She talked to me instead though, saying that I was braver than all of them.

“I know who you are,” I told her. “You’re Morrigan, a witch of the wilds. Your mother is Flemeth.”

“Flemeth?!” gasped Alistair.

Morrigan stared at me in shock. “Tis true,” she said. “How do you know that?”

“I’m from another world,” I told her, knowing she wouldn’t believe me.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at that. “You’re lying,” she said. “But my mother will want to see you anyway. Tis this way.”

We followed her further into the Wilds.

“The way you stood up to that witch was so brave and amazing!” said Daveth, taking my hand as we followed her.

“Thanks,” I said. “She’s not as tough as she wants us to think!” In the game, Morrigan had started at the same level as Alistair and me, she was actually quite weak. And now that I was really here, I was already a better mage than her. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” said Daveth.

I blushed and then, he kissed me!

I kissed Daveth back happily, until I remembered again that he was going to die soon. Then, I pulled away sadly. “Come on,” I told him. “Let’s go and meet Flemeth.”

We found Flemeth standing outside her hut in the swamp. I was a bit surprised by her appearance, I’d forgotten how different she looked in the first game to the second two. The men all gasped and tried to hide behind me.

Flemeth laughed insanely about the threat of the Blight and how irrelevant Jory was as she handed Alistair back the treaties. And then she turned to look at me. Her eyes went wide.

“No….” she muttered to herself. “It can’t be….”

“What is it?” I asked her. “What’s so strange about me?”  
  
“Get out of my Wilds now!” she snapped. “Morrigan, get her away from here!”

Why did Flemeth hate me so much? I knew you couldn’t trust her, but in the game she was at least helpful. I turned and stormed away.

Morrigan ran after me. “Mother said tis I who should show you out of the forest,” she said.

I was suddenly angry. “Well, who says I have to do what your mother says? You both just want to manipulate us anyway! And I’m sick of everyone treating me like this!” I ran into the Wilds before she could respond.

I sighed angrily, kicking at the ground. I’d leave the Wilds when I wanted, not when Morrigan or Flemeth told me to! Besides, maybe there was still something else I could do here. Maybe I could find the wolves again and try turning into one. Or… I thought back to my playthroughs of the Kocari Wilds. I’d found some buried treasure when with the others, but one thing we hadn’t done was fight the demon hidden in the pile of rocks. It wasn’t like I needed to fight it, you didn’t get experience points in real life, but I remembered a post I’d read on tumblr once about how the demon is meant to be a spirit that grants wishes to you. Getting a wish from a supernatural being really would be helpful right now!

I walked over to the pile of rocks, killing some Darkspawn with my magic on the way, and picked up some ash. I held it out in front of me and sprinkled it over the pile of rocks.

There was a roar, as the demon climbed out of the rock pile and glared at me, and then tried to cast a spell at me. I yelped, and got up a magic shield just in time.

“Wait!” I said. “I just wanted to make a wish, I’m not here to fight you!”  
  
“I don’t care!” the demon growled. “I kill every traveller who tries to get a wish from me!” It sent another bolt of magic right at me and I dodged to the side, screaming. I’d really gotten myself into a mess!

“Please!” I yelled. “I just want a way to save Duncan and Cailan and everyone from dying in the battle.”

The demon stopped suddenly, staring down at me. “You… want to save people?” It shook it’s head in shock. “I’ve been here for thousands of years and people have only ever wished things for themselves. But your wish is so selfless…” I gasped, as right before my eyes, the demon seemed to explode into light, and then gazed down at me, now a smiling transparent being. “Thank you, Emelerana,” it said. “Your selflessness has transformed me from a demon back into a spirit. I am going back into the Fade now, but I leave you a gift to make sure your wish comes true.” And it faded away, leaving a shining amulet lying on the forest ground.

I shrieked in joy, picking up the amulet and putting it on. Finally, a way to stop Loghain from killing everyone! Now, I just had my Joining to get through. I started back to Ostagar with a grin on my face, eager to become a real Grey Warden and save everybody.


End file.
